The present invention relates to an ignition coil device attaching construction for attaching an ignition coil device to an internal combustion engine, and, more particularly, relates to such an ignition coil device attaching construction which fixes the ignition coil device securely to the internal combustion engine, while at the same time to a certain extent isolating it from the damaging effects of shock, vibration, and heat conduction from the internal combustion engine, and which further prevents the ignition coil device from disturbing the functioning of the engine or of various electrical or electronic accessories attached to the engine by leakage of high tension electricity.
In general, in automobiles or other vehicles incorporating internal combustion engines with ignition systems, it is known and practiced to attach the ignition coil device of the ignition system to a bulkhead or other body member, inside the engine compartment of the vehicle. This is usually done in order to mount the ignition coil device where it will not be substantially damaged or affected by vibration produced by the internal combustion engine of the vehicle, or by heat conducted therefrom, and where it will not disturb the engine by leakage of high tension electricity, while at the same time being near enough to the internal combustion engine to be easily connected to a distributor thereof, for providing electricity for sparking the spark plugs of the engine. However, in some cases, it has been practiced to mount such an ignition coil device to the internal combustion engine exterior surface, directly, in view of considerations regarding available space, and convenience of connecting electrical wiring, both to the primary circuit of the ignition coil device, and to the secondary or high tension circuit of the ignition coil device which produces high voltage electricity for sparking the spark plugs. In this case, it is necessary that the ignition coil device should be mounted to the outer surface of the internal combustion engine without receiving undue vibration or conducted heat from the internal combustion engine, or otherwise it may be damaged thereby, and thus will not maintain its proper life span or durability, and may suffer deterioration in its electrical performance. Further, if any leakage of high tension electricity from the ignition coil device occurs to the body of the internal combustion engine, it may disturb operation of the internal combustion engine, or of various electrical or electronic components or accessories of the internal combustion engine, such as a transistorized primary circuit for the ignition timing, a transistorized or computerized fuel injection system for injection of fuel into the cylinders of the engine, a computerized fault finding system for the engine, or the like. Such leakage of high tension electricity may even, in extreme cases, create a severe fire hazard.